The mass spectrometer, the optical emission spectrometer or the like may mix the standard solution into the sample solution for analyses. In case the mixing of the standard solution is on-line performed, a peristaltic pump is used. The sample solution containing the standard solution is injected into the analyzing device through a nebulizer (as referred to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,727